


Take All Of Me

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Jaebum, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It has bothered Jaebum since the day he could comprehend it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All Of Me

It has bothered Jaebum since the day he could comprehend it. His brothers, they all presented as alphas. Jaebum constantly worried, overcompensated by being an asshole. When he presented, he felt like the world was playing a joke on him. 

A male omega in a family of alphas. He was most definitely a joke. His brothers made fun of him, relentlessly. For a while, Jaebum thought death was better than this. 

At least, on the outside, he can hide that he’s an omega. For his heats, he can take suppressants, for his scent, he can douse himself in cologne. Everyone else is unsuspecting. 

The only person that knows is Jinyoung. With good reason. Jaebum isn’t going to keep that a secret from someone he is romantically and sexually involved with, not that he could really keep it a secret in that case.

The thing is, Jinyoung gets it. He never treats Jaebum like he’s lesser. He doesn’t take advantage of his alpha status. Jinyoung is at peace with himself, so he lets Jaebum do whatever he pleases. If Jaebum wants to take him on a date and show him off, that’s fine. If Jaebum wants to slam him into the mattress for two hours, that’s fine. Jinyoung is not insecure about who he is. At the end of the day, he’s still an alpha, and if he can help make Jaebum feel better, then he’ll do it. 

Sweaty and sated, Jaebum rolls off of Jinyoung. Jinyoung turns and curls up to him, letting Jaebum wrap him up in his arms. It’s comforting, knowing he doesn’t have to act so tough all the time. While Jinyoung helps Jaebum, Jaebum helps him too. 

The slick between Jaebum’s legs is telling. Pulling back, Jinyoung grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes him up. Jaebum blushes, embarrassed. Jinyoung simply tucks his head under his chin and gets comfortable. “I love you,” Jinyoung says. 

“I love you, too,” Jaebum replies, content. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ask me anything.”

Jaebum hesitates for a moment. He contemplates actually going through with his words. Jinyoung doesn’t rush him. “What if I go off my suppressants for a month?”

Jinyoung looks at him. This is new, a topic that has never been discussed. “What if you do?” He doesn’t know where Jaebum’s going with this. 

“I just. I’ve never had a heat. And now—with you—”

Jinyoung cups Jaebum’s cheek, rubbing his skin with his thumb. “You want to have your first heat. With me.” Jaebum nods. They’ve been together for a little over a year, and Jinyoung has never topped. Not once. And now, to have Jaebum tell him that he wants to be at his most vulnerable, _with him_ , Jinyoung could almost cry. “Your scent will get stronger.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable.”

Jaebum’s eyes flutter shut. “I just want to see what it’s like. I can always go back on my suppressants.”

He’s right. Since Jaebum is doing this out of his own volition, who is Jinyoung to deny him? Who is Jinyoung to stop Jaebum from wanting to try something with his body, something natural? “Okay.”

Jaebum smiles and Jinyoung kisses him, comforting him, calming him.

-

The first week, nothing seems to change. It’s the second week that they can both tell. Jaebum’s scent has become stronger, and he’s more sensitive to Jinyoung’s scent, his knees feeling weak every time they’re around each other.

He still douses himself in cologne, but Jinyoung can smell his scent under it, spicy yet sweet. He has never smelled Jaebum’s true scent in such a way before. It’s intoxicating. 

Jaebum is on the couch, kneading his own thigh desperately. Jinyoung asks, “Are you okay?”

“I—your scent.” Oranges and chai, Jaebum’s body is responding, needing Jinyoung’s scent against his own. “It’s strong.”

Tilting his head, Jinyoung asks, “Had you never smelled it?”

“Not…not like this.” He shifts, uncomfortable, slick rushing out of him as Jinyoung steps closer. His body wants to submit, wants Jinyoung to ruin him. It’s almost scary. His suppressants not only mute his scent, they stop him from inhaling the scents of others. 

Jinyoung walks up to him and straddles his hips. Jaebum is so overwhelmed, slick soaking through his briefs, his dick swelling just from the smell of Jinyoung. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Luckily, Jinyoung does. He drops to his knees between Jaebum’s legs, hooking his fingers under Jaebum’s sweatpants and briefs and tugging them off. Jaebum’s slick soaks the couch and Jaebum is so embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a deep red. “Jinyoung...”

“Hm?” Jinyoung hums, leaning in and taking Jaebum’s dick into his mouth. Jaebum sobs, feeling ridiculously oversensitive. Jinyoung closes his eyes and dips his tongue into the slit. Jaebum bucks his hips, sobbing, his cock leaking. He feels so different. Jinyoung has touched him countless times, but this feels new. 

Every touch feels like electricity. Jaebum pants like he just ran a mile. Jinyoung doesn’t stop, lapping at Jaebum’s dick, fingers curled around the base. He looks so beautiful. Normally, Jaebum would be tugging on his hair, encouraging Jinyoung to take him deeper. 

But now, Jaebum’s nails are digging into the sofa, keeping him anchored. He’s never felt this sensitive. “Jinyoung...” It’s embarrassing, but it’s too much.

Jinyoung pops off, licking the length, “What?”

“I can’t...I can’t...”

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung encourages him, “You can come. It’s fine.” Jinyoung goes back down and Jaebum can’t handle it. Jinyoung’s scent fills the room, and Jaebum comes, sobbing, weakly crying out Jinyoung’s name. The couch is drenched. He cries, his body throbbing and shaking. 

Jinyoung gets up, sitting down and pulling Jaebum against him. “It’s alright,” he coos. Jaebum shoves his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling and sniffling. 

“I made a mess,” Jaebum whines. 

“That’s okay. I’ll clean it up.” The cushions can be thrown into the washer and dryer. That’s not a problem. Jaebum feels like he has crumbled. Jinyoung holds him, carefully holds the pieces of him that have fallen apart. He shoves his nose into Jaebum’s hair, savoring his scent. 

Jaebum falls asleep, sticky and exhausted. Jinyoung can’t help but smile and hug him tighter. This is new. Jaebum, giving himself to Jinyoung. Jaebum, open and vulnerable, fragile. Jinyoung has never felt more like an alpha than he does at this moment.

-

Things change. Jaebum shifts, from overly confident to quiet and shy. Jinyoung isn’t used to seeing him like this. It’s concerning. “You’ve changed, since you got off your suppressants.”

Jaebum shrugs, “I’m...more aware of everything. I didn’t know I’d be able to smell everyone. I can _tell_ when someone’s about to go into heat. It’s scary. Everyone can smell me. All of these alphas—looking at me—they all thought I was an alpha.”

Jinyoung tucks his hair behind his ear. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

Being an omega comes with a vulnerability that being an alpha doesn’t have. It’s scary. Jaebum doesn’t know if he should take a shortcut home or walk the long way. He doesn’t know if the person passing by him will grab him. 

“I might go back on them.”

“Do whatever you think is right.”

Jaebum sighs. “I can’t live with this fear.”

Jinyoung pets him lovingly. He understands. He doesn’t want Jaebum to be uncomfortable. “Then you know what you have to do.”

-

Jinyoung wakes up to nails clawing at his arm. They sink in, drawing blood. Jinyoung jolts, staring at Jaebum, who is desperately trying to get his attention.

Maple syrup. The whole room is drenched in the scent. The thick, warm, heavy scent of maple syrup. Jinyoung asks, “Jaebum?”

“I’m—I think—it’s so hot in here, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung quickly throws the blanket off. He knows. That scent. Jaebum’s in heat. Jaebum is trembling, sweating, his briefs soaked through with slick, his cock hard and throbbing. He needs Jinyoung.

Wasting no time, ignoring his bleeding arm, Jinyoung gets between his legs. Jaebum looks so out of it, lifting his hips when Jinyoung starts to yank at his underwear. “What are you feeling?”

“Hot—it hurts—everything hurts.”

Jinyoung parts Jaebum’s thighs, his fingers slipping through his slick. Jaebum whimpers, precome leaking onto his tummy. Carefully, Jinyoung slides a finger into him, testing the waters. Jaebum spreads his legs farther, silently asking for more.

Jaebum has done this to him countless times, has gotten Jinyoung off just from his fingers. But this is different. This is the first time Jaebum has ever had this done to him. 

Jinyoung curls his fingers, pressing up. Jaebum arches his back, come dripping from the slit of his cock. It’s hot, turns Jinyoung on immensely, but Jaebum covers his face. Jinyoung shoves his fingers up against his prostate, drawing delicious moans out of him. 

“Fuck me. Please. Please.”

Jinyoung shoves his pajama pants down, grabbing Jaebum’s hips and sliding in easily, thanks to all of the slick his body is producing. 

“Holy shit,” Jinyoung breathes. Jaebum’s body adjusts, accommodates him quickly. His body was made for this. Jinyoung has never felt so lucky. “How is it?”

“Good,” Jaebum hiccups. “Jinyoung, please.”

Jinyoung can’t deny him. He fucks him slowly, letting him get used to it, before speeding up. Jaebum gasps, bunching the sheets up in his fists, his eyes glazed over with tears. Seeing Jaebum like this is arousing, knowing he’s counting on Jinyoung to help him, to make him feel good. 

Jinyoung pumps his cock in time with his thrusts, drawing another orgasm from him. Jaebum moans, his cock throbbing, not satisfied. His skin is hot to the touch. Jinyoung leans down to kiss him, comforting him, calming him. “I’ve got you,” Jinyoung whispers, “I’m here.”

Jaebum was so afraid. He’s shocked he likes this so much. Jinyoung is the exception to every rule. Jaebum knows whatever Jinyoung does, he can trust him. 

Jinyoung licks his neck, the sweat trailing down his jaw. It’s salty but he doesn’t care, not when Jaebum’s gasping and moaning under him, desperate for Jinyoung’s dick, his mouth, his hands. 

“Breathe,” Jinyoung coos, “I know it hurts.” Jaebum nods, eyes wet. He takes a deep breath and Jinyoung offers a small smile that he hopes is comforting. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

Jaebum grabs his face, kissing him, tasting every bit of him he can. He wants Jinyoung, in every single way. He wants Jinyoung on him, in him, under him. He wants Jinyoung any way he can take him. 

“Can I...can I knot you?”

“Yes,” Jaebum moans, throwing his head back, his cock twitching in Jinyoung’s hand. 

It happens gradually. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s knot begin to form. He can feel it get bigger, push into him slowly. It’s such a foreign feeling, but Jaebum doesn’t complain at all. “Jinyoung!”

“Hm? Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

All Jaebum can respond with is a loud, drawn-out moan. Jinyoung laughs softly, “You like it, then?”

He nods, feeling Jinyoung’s come fill him. His body shakes from another orgasm, finally beginning to feel sensitive. He needed this. He needed to feel this. 

After a few more minutes, Jinyoung is able to pull out. Jaebum is exhausted and Jinyoung’s come drips onto the bed. He feels raw and filthy, but he loves it. 

Jinyoung wipes the sweat from Jaebum’s forehead and asks him if he’s okay. Jaebum nods, “I’m fine...I’m great.” He looks like he’s about to fall asleep. 

“Get some rest before it spikes again.”

“I love you,” Jaebum mumbles, sleep consuming him. 

Jinyoung smiles and whispers, “I love you, too.”

-

Jaebum pops the pill into his mouth, washing it down with water. “It won’t make it go away, but I read that it’ll lessen it.”

Jinyoung hums. Jaebum crawls back into bed, slick dripping between his thighs. He shifts uncomfortably and Jinyoung inhales, getting a whiff of his scent. “You need me again?”

“Mmh, please,” Jaebum whispers. 

“Don’t try to hide it when it spikes. I can smell you.” Jinyoung settles himself between Jaebum’s legs, pulling his briefs down. “It’ll hurt if you don’t take care of it.” Jaebum makes a soft noise and Jinyoung leans down. 

“What are you—”

Jinyoung pushes his hips up, spreading him open. Jaebum covers his face, embarrassed, but Jinyoung obviously doesn’t care. He licks flat along Jaebum’s entrance, slick leaking. 

Jaebum sobs, “Oh god—Jinyoung—”

Jinyoung turns him onto his belly, grabbing his hips and bringing them up. Jaebum cries out against the pillow, clawing at the bed. Jinyoung laps at his hole, not minding the slick that slips out. Jaebum shakes, coming onto the sheets, his cock throbbing, needing to be touched. 

“Please, please. Jinyoung, touch—”

Jinyoung curls his warm fingers around Jaebum’s dick, working his tongue inside of him. Jaebum pants, his heart beating fast, thighs trembling. Jinyoung lets out hot puffs of breath against Jaebum’s skin, “Try to calm down, okay?” He gets a muffled moan in response. Jaebum’s too far gone. 

Pulling back, Jinyoung sits up, he rubs Jaebum’s hole with his fingers, sliding two inside easily, slick coating his palm. Jaebum melts into the mattress, pushing back against Jinyoung’s hand, wiggling his hips. Jinyoung briefly wonders what Jaebum would look like with cat ears and a tail. Maybe he can propose the idea at some point.

Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, shoving his briefs around his thighs and pushing in. Jaebum makes an incoherent noise, trying to form words. “What, Jaebum?” All he gets is Jaebum sniffling and sobbing in response. Jinyoung flips him over, sliding back in, leaning down and kissing his cheek, “Hey…are you alright?” Jaebum nods, covering his face. “No, let me see. C’mon.” Jinyoung tugs on his wrist, making him lower his hands, and he wipes at the tear stains on his skin. “Talk to me.”

“I’m okay,” Jaebum hiccups, letting out an uneven exhale. He takes Jinyoung’s face into his hands, bringing him close to kiss him.

“Thanks for trusting me.”

“Mmh,” Jaebum hums, relaxing against him. Jinyoung smiles, nuzzling Jaebum’s nose with his own, starting a steady pace. Jaebum sighs, arching up, shaking through his orgasm when Jinyoung grabs his cock, wet and sensitive. “Fuck.”

Jinyoung mumbles, “You’re so good. You’ve been taking this so well.” Jaebum blushes, his cock dripping from the praise. “You’re so wet, baby.” Jaebum wants to die of embarrassment, but he’s so turned on. Jinyoung breathes, “You like when I talk to you like that?”

He gives a single nod, unable to help it. Jinyoung grins and kisses the corner of his mouth, snapping his hips forward. Jaebum gasps, feeling sensitive all over. Jinyoung reaches up, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. Jaebum cries out, wetness leaking from around Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Holy fuck,” Jinyoung whispers. He feels like he’s going to come. Jinyoung wonders what Jaebum would look like, his tummy swollen with his come. He wonders what Jaebum would look like, knowing he’s carrying his pups. Jinyoung knows it’s impossible. Male omegas can’t carry pups, but he sure can dream. 

Jinyoung’s knot sends off another orgasm through Jaebum, dry and satisfying. “That’s it, baby,” Jinyoung softly says. “That’s a good boy.” Jaebum relaxes back against the bed. Jinyoung rubs his tummy, his knot filling him with come. 

Jaebum hiccups, legs falling limply around Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung holds his thighs, listening closely to Jaebum’s breathing, uneven, but slowing down. Jaebum closes his eyes, his fingers reaching down, fluttering over his belly. 

“Jaebum...”

“Hm?”

Jinyoung places his hand over Jaebum’s and mumbles, “Nothing, baby. It’s nothing.”

-

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Jaebum sighs. He has so much schoolwork to catch up on, but he can’t find it in himself to open up a word document and start an essay. 

Jinyoung kisses the top of his head. “Did you take your pill again today?”

Jaebum nods. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do it.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jinyoung says, “Sorry for what? I never want you to make yourself uncomfortable.” Jaebum shrugs. “You know I’ll do anything for you. It’s okay if you don’t like your heats.”

“I don’t like them—but I like...” Jinyoung makes a motion to show Jaebum that he’s listening. “Bottoming? I guess. I like it.”

Jinyoung sits beside Jaebum on the couch, pulling him close. “We can switch. Anything you want.”

Jinyoung’s scent is enough to make Jaebum’s skin tingle, his heat slowly spiking once again. Jaebum turns his head, inhaling deeply, shoving his hand between Jinyoung’s legs. 

“Oh—”

Jaebum palms at his dick and mouths at his neck. Jinyoung moans, threading his fingers in Jaebum’s hair. “Jaebum. Bed.”

Jaebum nods and practically drags Jinyoung along with him. Jinyoung doesn’t protest.

-

“I think it’s gone,” Jaebum tells Jinyoung the next morning.

“Your scent is different,” Jinyoung comments. “It’s probably gone.”

Jaebum sighs. “Thank you. For helping me.” He curls up to Jinyoung, their scents mixing, the aroma sweet, but with a kick. “You’re so patient, I don’t deserve it.”

“You do deserve it. You deserve the world.” Jaebum blushes and Jinyoung kisses his cheek. “I’m glad you trust me so much.”

“I love you,” Jaebum says. 

“I love you, too,” Jinyoung replies, running his fingers through Jaebum’s hair. Jinyoung should probably get up and go be productive, but Jaebum’s so warm, he doesn’t want to move. 

A few more hours in bed isn’t going to hurt anyone.


End file.
